An Unexpected Surprise At Christmas
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Hatsune Miku avait décidé de passer la veille de noel avec sa propre famille, qui est en fait ses amis. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que tout cela tournerait à cela... YURI. Miku x Luka. Negitoro. Oneshot.


**A/N : **Argh ! Je suis carrément dingue de la chanson _Karakuri Pierrot_ de Hatsune Miku. Je n'arrête pas de me la repasser, c'est fou. Miku forever !

Bref, voilà un simple mini Oneshot de Noël sur mon petit couple préféré ~

J'adore comme les gens ont tous l'air heureux dans le temps des fêtes. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça fait tout chaud au petit cœur. Aujourd'hui, c'était un réveillon au lycée. J'ai complétement adoré. On a fait un dîner de groupe, en chantant des chansons de Noel, en mangeant de la bonne bouffe. Et le soir on a eu droit à un spectacle super intéressant, et avec toute l'école on a dîner de la bonne lasagne ( en chantant encore ). Haha. Je me suis amusée comme une folle avec mes amis. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je me suis pas sentis aussi heureuse et que je n'ai pas aussi rit. J'étais vraiment du genre à rester dans mon coin, parlant à personne, un peu déprimé, je m'éloignais de mes amis… Mais là, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fait une sacrée erreur ! AH ! I'M HAPPY !

Bref, petite tranche de vie ennuyante d'une fille « normale » de 16 ans. Par contre, la neige, je peux m'en passer… Je hais la neige ! Mes amis vont tous faire du ski, et… je peux pas, parce que de 1), je suis pas sportive du tout, de 2) je suis très maladroite et pas du tout débrouillarde, et de 3), les gens me qualifient comme une blonde, donc sur les skis, ça va pas du tout ( ALORS QUE J'EN SUIS PAS UNE ! BRUNE, BON SANG ! JE SUIS BUUUUNE ! Je hais quand les gens me demandent « Le brun est ta couleur naturel… ? » Grr. Woof. èoé ). Et soit dit en passant, je ne trouve pas toutes les blondes connes ou des trucs comme ça. Ce n'est pas vrai ça. Enfin, à part les pétasses qui se croient meilleures que les autres, et que j'ai envie de leur fermer leur gueule de vache… En plus, imaginez-vous que je suis dans une classe de filles ! Ils m'ont mis dans la putain de classe de filles ! Toutes les vacheries qu'on entend… Pffft. Franchement, j'aurais préféré la classe mix ou de garçons, tant qu'à y être… LOL. Ce serait marrant être la seule fille dans une classe de garçons… ;o

Oh putain. * Se met du papier collant sur la bouche * J'arrête de parler, promit. Je parle trop de n'importe quoi. Je vous jure que je serais capable de vous faire un pavé de plus de 2000 milles mots sur les conneries de ma vie, mais bon… osef de ma life.

Bon, donc... Un mini Oneshot de Noel sur Miku x Luka. Yep, yep. Donc, YURI.

* * *

><p><strong>An Unexpected Surprise At Christmas... ~°<strong>

Les flocons, une matière blanche d'un temps limité qui sortait tout droit des nuages pour se reposer sur le sol, recouvraientl'herbe d'une blancheur étincelante. Les lumières écarlates qui recouvraient le paysage ne faisaient qu'accroitre la beauté déjà magistrale de l'hiver. Les sapins, les rues, les boutiques et les maisons – décorés de leurs guirlandes et de leurs éclairages - semblaient tous être prêts pour la fête la plus aimée des jeunes enfants. Quel joie de se réveiller très tôt le matin pour enfin pouvoir ouvrir les cadeaux du Père Noel sous les sapins qui ne cessaient de vous attendre. L'excitation qui t'envahit à cet instant, à l'instant où tu t'apprêtes à savoir ce qui se cachait dessous tous ces papiers. Le bonheur de voir que ce que tu avais demandé est juste là, devant toi…

Une jeune fille, habillée de sa longue veste rouge et de son bonnet, ne cessait de regarder les gens se promener dans la rue. Des couples âgés se tenant la main en compagnie de leurs enfants, des personnes célibataires qui promenaient leur chien et en profitaient pour rencontrer quelques inconnus, des sans abri avec leur tasse qui ne cessaient de demander un peu d'argent.

Elle respira un grand coup, respirant le parfum de l'hiver et des sapins, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux sarcelles brillaient de bonheur. Sentir les quelques flocons finir leur minime existence sur son visage, voir les gens heureux, regarder les lumières écarlates la rendaient heureuse. Cette jeune fille avait un cœur généreux, un cœur que des personnes tueraient pour obtenir. Ce qui comptait pour elle était le bonheur de ses proches. Elle ne voulait pas de cadeaux, son seul cadeau était de _les _voir heureux. La joie… Le plus merveilleux des sentiments…

Les gens la remarquaient quand elle marchait dans les rues. Après tout, qui a l'occasion de voir une fille avec deux longues queues de cheval de couleur sarcelle, qui de plus, est une diva connue ? Elle était Hatsune Miku. Elle était admirée, admirée comme une princesse si c'était possible. Une chanteuse à la voix enfantine et dynamique. Elle était également connue comme la VOCALOID 01, qui, le numéro, était tatoué sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas d'âge exacte, elle était un robot crée pour chanter. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle était capable de ressentir les sentiments d'autrui; la joie, la tristesse, la souffrance, l'amour, la peur, l'anxiété, l'amitié…

Elle n'était pas la seule. Tous ses amis étaient des robots. D'autres qui ont réussi à se rendre populaire et d'autres qui ont échoués, mais ce n'était pas de leur faute. Tout dépendait de la voix à laquelle ils étaient programmés. Miku avait eu la chance d'être mignonne, avec une voix qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa personnalité.

Elle soupira joyeusement quand elle arriva en face de _cette_ porte. Elle cogna deux petits coups pour enfin s'être ouverte sur une fille à la chevelure rouge. Elle la regardait avec un grand sourire, avant de lui donner un gigantesque câlin qui lui coupa le souffle.

« - Miki… Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te jeter sur moi comme ça ? Éclata-t-elle de rire, bien que cela ne lui dérange pas.

- Mais Miku-chan ~ Tu m'as trop manquée ~ ! Ronronna-t-elle, collant sa joue contre son visage.

- Je suis désolée… Je suis souvent occupée ces derniers temps… Tu sais, avec tous les concerts…

- Pas d'excuse ! Allez, entre ! »

La jeune diva leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle entra, déposa sa veste sur les crochets déjà presque rempli, découvrant ses vêtements; un pantalon en coton, un polaire rouge, des pantoufles en fausses fourrures et son bonnet de noël. En fait, c'était son pyjama, ce qui était normal; elle avait prévu dormir chez son amie Miki, avec tous les autres, évidemment. Ils avaient décidés de passer la veille de noël ensemble, se donnant des cadeaux, mangeant un buffet, etc. D'ailleurs en parlant de cadeaux, on pouvait dire que Miku en avait emmené une tonne...

Elle se dirigea dans le salon et salua ses amis qui se levèrent pour leur donner un câlin ou pour la saluer en retour. Meiko était en train de jouer dans les cheveux de Kaito, essayant de lui faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ces deux-là, ils avaient été les deux premiers créés, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été populaires, bien que Miku les aimait beaucoup. Meiko était comme sa grande sœur et Kaito son grand frère et il était parfois son prince charmant à quelques exceptions. Son regard se porta sur Rin et Len, les jumeaux, qui se tenaient la main. Ils étaient inséparables, et c'était également les deux plus jeunes. Sur un de leur bras était tatoué « 02 », montrant qu'ils faisaient partis des plus populaires. Elle regarda Haku et Neru. Elle ne les connaissait pas beaucoup. Les seules choses qu'elle savait, c'était que Haku était dépressive; elle buvait pour oublier sa tristesse. Neru, elle, était presque toujours en train d'envoyer des messages textes sur son cellulaire. Elle était également tsundere; elle cachait ses vrais sentiments. La fille aux cheveux gris semblait vouloir seulement être aux côtés de la fille aux cheveux blonds. Elle était un peu distante. Gakupo, un samurai aux cheveux mauves, était en train de se régaler dans les biscuits en forme de pain d'épice…

« - Meiko, arrête, je t'en supplie ! Cria soudainement une voix masculine, les mains sur la tête.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir achetée de la crème glacée avec tout notre argent ! grogna-t-elle d'une façon mauvaise, lui montrant la paire de ciseau qu'elle avait dans les mains. »

Miku regarda la scène en riant, suivit par les autres. Ce n'était pas rare d'apprendre que Kaito avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent dans la crème glacée et qu'ensuite il subisse la colère profonde de Meiko. Bien qu'ils semblent à ne pas s'entendre, ils étaient en fait tous les deux en couple. La fille aux cheveux sarcelles avait été un peu déçue, ayant eu un certain béguin envers le garçon aux cheveux bleus, mais maintenant, elle avait passé à autre chose. Puis, elle trouvait que ces deux-là faisaient un couple assez rigolo, mais excellant.

La jeune diva regarda aux alentours, cherchant deux personnes, mais ne les trouva nulle part. Elle fronça des sourcils.

« - Gumi et Luka ne sont pas encore arrivées ? demanda-t-elle à Miki qui venait de s'habiller de son pyjama rose. »

La fille aux cheveux rouges haussa des épaules et soupira.

« - Gumi a décidé de passer la soirée chez elle – avec je ne sais qui. Luka m'a appelée pour dire qu'elle était malade, et donc qu'elle ne viendra pas. »

Miku baissa la tête, paraissant déçue. Gumi était sa meilleure amie; une fille au cœur encore plus généreux qu'elle, toujours heureuse. Pour les personnalités et les intérêts, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Pour ce qui était de Luka, qui avait le numéro 03 tatoué sur son bras, était celle avec qui elle voulait le plus passer la soirée. Elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse remarquable.

« - Je crois que Gumi s'est trouvé un copain, annonça Neru, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

- Vraiment ! ? s'écria Miku, stupéfaite. Mais… mais elle ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Elle me dit tout ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- Eh bien, sur son statut, il est écrit : « Une soirée qui s'annonce merveilleuse en sa compagnie… »

Miki écarquilla des yeux, et se jeta sur Neru qui essaya de la pousser pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Cette dernière se mit à crier des choses comme : « Comment ose-t-elle me tromper ? » ou alors « Gumi est ma femme », en pleurnichant. Enfin, elle n'était rien de tout cela, mais la fille aux cheveux rouges avait un comportement assez étrange; elle ne se gênait pas pour crier la certaine affection qu'elle avait pour Gumi, ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Miku. Miki semblait être intéressée un peu trop aux filles. Il lui arrivait de jeter des regards admiratifs aux jolies filles qui passaient. Le fait que Miki était comme ça, ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Elle était surtout étonnée de voir qu'elle s'affirmait avec facilité...

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles se désintéressa assez rapidement de la conversation en s'assoyant sur le sofa, le regard un peu dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un lui faire une accolade. Elle leva les yeux pour remarquer que c'était Kaito qui lui souriait et qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Miku rougit légèrement par ce geste, sentant le regard pessant de Meiko sur eux, certainement rouge de jalousie.

« - Mm… Quelque chose me dit que notre chère petite Miku est inquiète pour Luka, dit-il, en souriant.

- … Hein ? Eh bien, oui… elle est tout de même mon amie.

- C'est bien toi, Miku… Tu t'inquiètes trop pour les autres. Luka est forte, et puis… Gakupo va bientôt partir pour s'occuper d'elle.

- Ouaich, approuva le samurai, la bouche pleine de biscuits. »

Le garçon aux cheveux mauves reçut aussitôt une claque derrière la tête, ce qui le fit étouffer.

« - Arrête de manger des biscuits, idiot ! Et parles pas la bouche pleine ! s'exclama Meiko, qui passait sa colère sur celui-ci.

- Je croirais entendre Luka me parler... gronda-t-il, se massant l'arrière de la tête. »

Miku éclata de rire. C'était vrai que, avec la seule personne avec qui Luka n'était pas gentille, c'était avec Gakupo. C'était bien parce qu'il était un peu rude et pervers. Il ne cessait de répéter à Luka combien elle était belle, comment il trouvait sa poitrine, et évidemment, il finissait toujours par recevoir un coup.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles soupira bruyamment, pas satisfaite. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète. De plus, elle avait un cadeau pour elle. Elle se leva, et se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Kaito qui la regardait avec un sourcil levé. Elle se dirigea à sa veste afin de s'habiller.

« - Je vais au moins lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et lui emporter le cadeau que je voulais lui donner. »

Miki se jeta alors sur Miku, semblant déçue.

« - Tu reviens après ?

- Bien sûre, répondit-elle en caressant la tête de son amie qui sourit sous les caresses. »

Miki lui tendit alors le cadeau qu'elle voulait donner à Luka. Elle la remercia, sourit et partit en claquant légèrement la porte. Heureusement que Luka habitait dans les environs… La neige continuait de tomber du ciel, se multipliant. Elle respira l'air frai, savourant l'odeur que dégageait l'hiver. Il n'y avait presque pas un seul chat dans les rues; les gens devaient fêter Noël en famille, au chaud. Miku, n'ayant jamais eu une vraie famille, ne savait pas ce qu'on était supposée ressentir, mais en voyant les sourires sur les visages, elle devinait que c'était quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui dégageait de la joie. Cependant, pour elle, sa famille était ses amis…

La jeune diva cogna à la porte, cachant le cadeau derrière son dos, un sourire sur le visage. Luka ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ça. Toutefois, elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir la porte, ce qui la décevait. Elle n'osait pas entrer sans permission. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour remarquer que toutes les lumières étaient fermées.

Elle soupira, s'apprêtant à partir, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Le sourire sur le visage de Miku se dissipa aussitôt. Son amie semblait mal en point; elle avait les yeux cernés par la fatigue, son nez était rouge, et elle était blême.

« - Um… Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle gentiment. »

La fille aux cheveux roses hocha lâchement la tête, et la laissa entrer. Elle regarda aux alentours; tout semblait… vide…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Miku sursauta en entendant sa voix; elle était loin d'être celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre; elle était rouillée, grinçante et enrhumée. Même les robots pouvaient avoir la grippe… La fille aux cheveux sarcelles, inquiète, s'avança vers son amie et posa une main sur son front, mais la retira brusquement, comme si elle venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

« - Luka… ! Tu surchauffes ! Paniqua-t-elle, les traits plissés par l'inquiétude.

- Je… je sais… »

Miku déposa le cadeau sur la table de la cuisine que son amie regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais la jeune diva prit son bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle lui pointait le lit, les sourcils froncés par la colère, lui montrant de se reposer. Luka ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et décida de ne pas protester. Elle s'installa avec difficulté sur le lit, gémissant.

« - Je vais appeler Miki pour lui dire que je reste avec toi, soupira Miku. »

Elle allait sortir son téléphone de ses poches, mais fut interrompu par Luka qui venait de lui empoigner le bras pour le lui empêcher. La jeune diva écarquilla des yeux en sentant la chaleur de la main de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas une fièvre, ni un rhume; elle avait trop travaillée sa voix… Elle avait donc finit par surchauffer. Cela n'avait jamais arrivé à la jeune diva, mais leur créateur leur avait dit que ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

« - Ne gaspille pas ton temps avec moi… Va t'amuser… Je vais bien, dit Luka, avec un sourire, sentant son cœur se réchauffer par l'inquiétude que celle-ci lui apportait. »

Miku semblait être dans une colère. Elle regardait son amie avec les poings serrés.

« - Ne me ment pas ! _Tu _ne vas pas bien, Luka ! _Tu_ es profondément malade, et je sais que _tu_ n'as pas envie d'être toute seule… »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux, et regarda le plafond de sa chambre pendant un long moment. Une larme roula le long de la joue de son amie qui brûla. Elle ferma les yeux. La colère de Miku se transforma aussitôt par un sourire triste. Elle savait que Luka était du genre à cacher ses sentiments… Elle prit la main brûlante de son amie dans les siennes et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Je suis là… chuchota-t-elle. »

Luka écarquilla des yeux, tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ne finissant pas leur trajectoire, disparaissant avant qu'il n'atteigne le bout. Elle serra alors fortement la main de Miku, ne se rendant pas compte de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« - J'ai… j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… »

- Maitre nous a pourtant avertit de ne pas nous surpasser, chuchota Miku, inquiète.

- Je sais… »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles soupira, et se leva. Elle prit le cadeau et le tendit tranquillement à Luka qui semblait incertaine. Quand elle recevait quelque chose, cela avait toujours le don de la faire rougir.

« - Tu seras capable de l'ouvrir ? demanda la diva, avec un sourcil levé. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'empoigna. L'emballage était rose; elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était sa couleur préférée. Luka se sentait un peu intimidée; Miku la regardait, attendant impatiemment qu'elle l'ouvre, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, évitant de lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle prit ce qui lui avait dans le fond de la boîte et l'examina avec des yeux écarquillés.

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles se leva d'un bond, les joues rouges tomates.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai… j'ai dû me tromper de cadeau… Je… je suis désolée, Luka ! Je… ce n'était pas du tout ce que… ce que… »

La rose regardait toujours la chose dans ses mains, choquée. Puis, Miku réalisa quelque chose qui la mit en colère…

« - Miki ! cria-t-elle. Elle a fait exprès ! »

Luka éclata soudainement rire, tout en lâchant des plaintes, montrant que s'esclaffer lui faisait mal. La diva rougit encore plus, ne trouvant pas du tout cette situation embarrassante marrante. Elle croisa ses bras, mécontente.

« - Je reviens. Je vais chercher le _vrai _cadeau. »

Miku allait partir, mais son amie la retint par le bras avec un sourire amusé.

« - T'as pas le droit. Nous sommes toutes les deux en-dessous… »

Elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'elle disait vrai; elles étaient toutes les deux en-dessous de la feuille de gui. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir. Luka avait l'air de se moquer d'elle, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout en ce moment.

Elle respira un grand coup, incertaine.

« - Luka… Je ne crois pas que ce soit… Mmph… »

Elle écarquilla des yeux. La fille aux cheveux roses venait de poser ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec gentillesse et tendresse. Elle sentit tout son corps se réchauffer par la sensation alors que son cœur battait rapidement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'analyser, mais elle commença à paniquer. Elle repoussa Luka, paraissant effrayée. Elle mit une main près de son cœur, près de son cœur qui battait toujours aussi rapidement. Elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

« - Je… je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi… je… ? Mon… mon cœur… Il bat tout vite… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luka ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée, ne comprenant rien. »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux et toucha le cœur de Miku qui battait effectivement rapidement. Elles avaient un cœur différent de ceux des humains; leur cœur était déjà programmé, ce qui créait leur personnalité, alors que pour les êtres vivants, c'était avec ce qu'ils vivaient à tous les jours qui forgeaient leur caractère. La fille aux cheveux roses posa sa main sur son propre cœur, les joues rouges.

« - Alors, c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on est en amour…

- Amour… ? répéta Miku, incertaine. »

Un sourire chaleureux fendit le visage de Luka et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je crois que nous sommes _destinées _à être ensemble. Maitre a probablement voulu que nous tombons amoureuses…

- Mais… Pourquoi toi ? Je… je veux dire, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles…

- Je… je n'en sais rien, mais Miku… Peu importe qui nous sommes et pourquoi on l'est, _mon cœur est désormais tiens._ »

La fille aux cheveux sarcelles se sentit rougir. Elle avait cru qu'elle avait tombé amoureuse de Kaito, mais elle comprit que c'était impossible. Kaito était destiné à être avec Meiko, et dès leur naissance, Len et Rin étaient _déjà _ensembles. C'était un sentiment vraiment agréable. Elle sourit à Luka.

« - Alors, _mon cœur est aussi le tiens_, murmura-t-elle. »

Comme si c'était une promesse, leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci complétement consciente de ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles s'embrassèrent avec passion, se laissant bercer par ce nouveau sentiment agréable…

Pendant ce temps, Miku reçut un message texte :

_« Joyeux Noël, Miku._

_J'espère que tu as apprécié mon cadeau…_

_Miki. »_

* * *

><p>Fiiiiin ~<p>

Ah, sacrée Miki, hein ? J'espère que vous avez compris le message, au moins. xD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël.


End file.
